Druadach Redoubt
Druadach Redoubt is a Forsworn camp in The Reach. The Druadach Redoubt is located in the Druadach Mountains. The Redoubt consists of a small riverside camp outside and a large cave built into the cliffside. Two Forsworn guard the cave entrance at the top of the path leading upwards. Druadach Redoubt Cave The cave consists of a single large cavern that has an opening in the ceiling allowing enough sunlight for trees and other plants. The cave has been turned into the main living area for the Forsworn and has several crafting facilities. There is also a garden with Potato Plants. Oddly, there is a goat here that will run up to the Dragonborn and attempt to fight the Forsworn. This goat will follow the Dragonborn around, but only in the cave. Quests *This is a possible location to find Logrolf the Willful, for the Daedric quest "The House of Horrors." *Possible location for a "Fetch Me That Book!" radiant quest. *Possible location for Meridia's Beacon in "The Break of Dawn." *Possible location for "The Forgemaster's Fingers." *Possible location for "Lisbet's Missing Shipment." *If the Dragonborn aids Madanach during the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," all Forsworn there will be friendly. *Possible location of the Forsworn leader whom Jarl Igmund of the Reach wants killed. Notable items *Light Armor Skill Book: The Rear Guard on a shelf. *There is a chest in the Briarheart's tent containing valuable loot and is a possible location for Hjalti's Sword, Lisbet's Dibella Statue, or The Forgemaster's Fingers. *There is an additional chest (Master lock), located on the East wall, you will find it to the right of the bottom of the ramp. *Two Quicksilver Ore veins in the cave, by the north wall in the garden. Facilities *Forge *Anvil *Tanning Rack *Cooking Spit *Wood Chopping Block *Grindstones *Grain Mill *Small harvesting area Trivia *On a table in the rear of the cave is a Reachmen Map which will disappear off the table once activated, but it will not appear in the player's inventory. Upon interacting with the Reachmen Map the location of most Forsworn camps will be added to the player's map. *There is an unlocked cage on the highest level inside the cave, with a dead bandit lying nearby to the right in some bushes. The dead bandit is searchable for minor loot. *If the Dragonborn helped Madanach during "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," all the Forsworn in Druadach Redoubt will be friendly towards the player. The same is true even if the area is marked "Cleared" on the map from taking out the Forsworn Briarheart boss on an earlier visit when the Forsworn were still hostile. *When doing the bounty of killing the leader of Druadach Redoubt, if the Forsworn are not hostile and only the targeted leader is killed, no one else will be hostile. An easy way to kill him is by pickpocketing his briar heart, killing him instantly. *Even if the Forsworn outside are not hostile, they still remain hostile toward animal companions like Shadowmere, Frost, Barbas, Vigilance, Meeko and any horse you may ride. This can be fixed by killing the two Forsworn that attack; they will not become hostile towards the player and neither will any inside the cave. *This forsworn camp can be a potential second home for the player after completing the Cidhna Mine Quest as all the hay piles in here are available for sleeping in, it is stocked with lots of food but any containers respawn their contents and are not safe for long term storage. *The Forsworn that inhabit Druadach Redoubt Cave are not part of the regular Forsworn faction. This means that if the Dragonborn is on friendly terms with them, they may be seen fighting the other Forsworn near Druadach Redoubt. Appearances * de:Druadachschanze es:Reducto de Druadach ru:Оплот Друадах Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Camps Category:Skyrim: Quicksilver Ore Vein Locations